


my junkie best friend

by alkalinecrystall



Category: it's just a poem what do you want
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkalinecrystall/pseuds/alkalinecrystall
Summary: a poem
Kudos: 3





	my junkie best friend

hello again. it seems like the world is going by so fast for us. we're already 15, and the school year is over. summer's just begun and i'm falling for you all over again.  
remember when we were kids and we had sleepovers? this doesn't feel normal anymore. i think we're something more than best friends.  
i can't get you outta my mind and i wish i could stay a little longer tonight, but now we're 17 and we've got big plans. we're gonna go places, but we're gonna stay together in the end.  
but we lost each other along the way and now we're only distant, feeling like life is pointless and there's nothing in the end. i hope you're somewhere better than i am.  
seems like you weren't and now you're in a coma, stuck as a junkie with no plans. you went too far and i heard over the news, my best friend is gone; but i've already lost you.  
i visit you in the hospital and you're sleeping today. i say hi to your mother, she's getting ready to pray.   
i have an office job, i work 9 to 5. it wasn't my dream, but i never was that kind of guy.  
i hope you wake up, but you might never do that. but i keep visiting you even if it's hopeless.  
a year. two years. and it's inching on three. i'm visiting less now but you're still here and breathing.  
i wonder if you're ever going to wake up. i stop going.  
i'm a manager now, two years later. my heart is still set aside for you, but i know you'll never return so i try to find someone to love.  
nothing feels right. i date girl after girl but they don't fit and they don't feel right.   
my mind lingers to you every time, and today i decide to visit. so i sit there and stare at you, my junkie best friend, and i wonder... how are you?  
and you wake up. i feel like screaming in joy, but i call the nurses and they come to help you with your shock.  
i decided to leave. i come back a week later and you're still there but you aren't sleeping anymore.  
i sit in the chair by your bed. you look at me like you know me.  
no one else is here, so i do it. i confess that i love you.  
i tell you how long it's been and how i loved you since i was just 15, and everything i went through. you listen and hang onto every word, and when i'm done you wave me closer.  
"thank you for staying."


End file.
